Kisuke Urahara/Image Gallery
Urahrara Anime Pics Urahara Profile op1.png|Kisuke Urahara, former 12th Division captain. Bleach_urahara0015.jpg|Kisuke Urahara Bleach_urahara2.jpg|Urahara Uraharadetention.png|Kisuke Urahara as the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division. YoruichiUraharaSparring.png|3rd Seat Urahara spars with Captain Yoruichi. Ep206KisukeNews.png|Urahara receives the news of his recommendation as captain. Ep206YoruichiSitsKisuke.png|Urahara with Yoruichi. Ep206AccusedBySuiFeng.png|Suì-Fēng accuses Urahara of being slothful. Ep206KisukeReiatsu.png|Urahara releases his Reiatsu, defeating the deserters single-handedly. Ep206KisukesCaptainsExam.png|Urahara's Captain's Proficiency Test. Captain_Urahara.png|Kisuke Urahara as the 12th Division Captain over 110 years ago. Captain_kisuke_urahara.jpg|Kisuke Urahara, as the captain of the 12th Division over 110 years ago. Urahara.jpg|Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division. Bleach_206-242.jpg|Captain Kisuke Urahara Uraharalate.jpg|Captain Urahara Ep207HiyoriAccuses.png|Hiyori accuses Urahara of being a sneaky murderer. Ep207CrotchKick.png|Hiyori kicks Urahara in the crotch. Ep207KisukeBrieflyEvades.png|Kisuke moves out of the way for a moment. Ep207ShinjiAdvice.png|Shinji Hirako advises Urahara about Hiyori and being a captain. Ep208HiyoriMaggotsNest.png|Urahara and Hiyori in the Nest of Maggots. Urahara_Saves_Hiyori.png|Captain Urahara protects Hiyori. 12th division past.jpg|Captain Kisuke Urahara and his 12th Division over 100 years ago. KisukeBlankGigai2.png|Kisuke with a prototype Gigai. KisukeExplainsTheGigai.png|Kisuke explains the Gigai. Ep210ShunsuiReassuresUrahara.png|Kyōraku reassures Urahara. Urahara_rescues_Hirako.jpg|Urahara arrives to rescue Hirako from Aizen. Aizen confronted by Kisuke.png|Aizen confronted by Kisuke and Tessai. Kisuke_and_Tessai_Heal_Shinji.jpg|Captain Urahara & Kidō Chief Tessai try to heal Shinji Hirako. Hogyoku.jpg|Urahara's creation: the Hōgyoku. Ep212YoruichiArrives.png|Yoruichi rescues Tessai and Urahara from Central 46. Ep212YoruichiBerates.png|Yoruichi berates Tessai and Urahara. Tessai_tells_Rukia_to_wait_for_Urahara.png|Urahara shows himself as Tessai tells Rukia to wait. Rukia_And_Urahara.png|Urahara talking to Rukia. UraharaWithRukiaJintaUruru.jpg|Urahara talks to with Rukia, Jinta & Ururu. Rukia_is_given_Kon_by_Ururu_&_Urahara.png|Urahara & Ururu selling Rukia Kon. Ururu_is_reassured_by_Urahara.png|Urahara reassures Ururu. Urahara,_Tessai,_Ururu,_Jinta_Ep7.png|Urahara and his group prepare for battle. UraharaArrivesForKon.jpg|Urahara arrives to collect Kon from Ichigo. Urahara_Shop_Employees.jpg|Urahara and his employee's. UraharaAndTessei.jpg|Urahara and Tessai. Ep11DiscussingQuincy.png|Urahara and Tessai discuss Quincy with Rukia. UraharaExcitedToSeeYoruichi.jpg|Urahara happily greets Yoruichi. UraharaExplainingThingsToOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Urahara teaches Chad and Orihime about their powers. Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo. Ep18UraharaStopsUruru.png|Urahara stops Ururu's attack. Benihime Sealed.jpg|Urahara showing Benihime sealed. UraharaShikai.jpg|Urahara showing Benihime in Shikai. Ichigo_and_Urahara_clash_swords.png|Urahara cutting Ichigo's Zanpakutō apart. Kisuke_Urahara_Hatless.jpg|Urahara with his destroyed hat. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Urahara laughs. UraharaTesseiReadySenkaimon.jpg|Urahara & Tessai open a Senkaimon. Urahara_apologies.jpg|Urahara apologizing to Ichigo. Ep66UraharaTessai.png|Urahara and Tessai have tea. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Kisuke and co visit Uryū Ishida in hospital. Episode81SuiFengUraharaShop.png|Suì-Fēng sits with Urahara. Episode81UraharaUryu.png|Urahara questions Uryū. Urahara_saves_Ichigo.jpg|Urahrara's blood mist shield. Urahara_protects_Ichigo.jpg|Urahara and Yoruichi protect Ichigo Kisuke-003.jpg|Kisuke Urahara & Isshin Kurosaki after the defeat of Grand Fisher. Renji is coerced into doing chores by Urahara.png|Renji is coerced into doing chores by Urahara. Wonderweiss attacking Urhara but his hat.jpg|Urahara being attacked from behind by Wonderweiss. Uruhara-nake-blast.jpg|Urahara using his Nake, Benihime technique. Uruhara-vs-Yammy.jpg|Urahara vs.Yammy Kisuke;_Gigai.jpg|Urahara showing his portable Gigai Urahara_stops_Bala.jpg|Urahara neutralizes Yammy's Bala Urahara_Garganta.jpg|Urahara begins to open a Garganta. Urahara_catches_Kon.jpg|Urahara catches Kon. Urahara_communication.jpg|Urahara communicates with Kon. Urahara_kaizo_konpaku.jpg|Urahara with the Mod Souls. Urahara with the Mod Souls.jpg||The three Mod-Souls with Urahara. Urahara_Karakura-raizer.jpg|Urahara introduces the Karakura-Raizer. Urahara_Kon.jpg|Urahara and Kon. Urahara_K_pose.jpg|Urahara in his K pose. Urahara_pictures.jpg|Urahara Urahara_puts_everyone_to_sleep.jpg|Urahara puts the Karakura Rizer team to sleep. Urahara_sponsor.jpg|Urahara sponsoring the football tournament of Hollows. Urahara_Zanpakuto_arc.jpg|Urahara talking to Ichigo and friends about Zanpakutō. Urahara_returns.png Urahara Senjū Kōten Taihō.png|Urahara uses Hadō 91, Senjū Kōten Taihō. Urahara Seal Aizen (ep300).png|Urahara seals Aizen's wrists AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg|Urahara and Isshin catch Aizen Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. Ichigo Talks With Urahara.jpg|Ichigo and Urahara talking after Aizen's defeat. E317 Urahara warns Ichigo.png|Kisuke warns Ichigo about his fragile powers. Urahara Prepares The Captains To leave.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. The Captains Head Off.png|The captains leave. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Urahara watches Nozomi healing Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo asks to go to Soul Society. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Urahara with Nozomi and Ichigo. Urahara Gets The News.png|Monitoring Ichigo's progress. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara picks up Mod Soul data.png|Urahara analyses the Modified Soul data. Nozomi greets Ichigo upon waking.png|Urahara with Nozomi. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. Kisuke briefs the captains.png|Kisuke briefs the captains Ep331KisukeTessaiTrap.png|Tessai and Urahara trap the cloned captains in the Dangai. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo awakens to see Urahara. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Regrouping at Urahara's training area. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave. Urahara asks the group to be decoys.png|Urahara asks the group to be decoys.Urahara reveals the hidden passage to the SRDI.png|Urahara reveals the hidden passage to the SRDI. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara warns Ichigo of risks. Mod soul creation goes wrong.png|Mod Soul creation goes wrong. Crew attacks Urahara.jpg|Rukia watches as Urahara's employees attack him. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed about Rurichiyo's wedding. Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya at Urahara's. Urahara formulates a plan.png Urahara Manga Pics C_-105_Pendulum_cover_Kiskue_Urahara.jpg|Urahara on the cover of Chapter -105 C_-98_cover_Pendulum_Tessai_Urahara.jpg|Kisuke Urahara & Tessai Tsukabushi on the cover of Chapter -98 Urahara_Group_VIBEs.png|Urahara's Group on the Vibes cover. Urahara_returns.jpg|Urahara arrives in fake Karakura town. Thousand Hands Bright Sky Cannon.jpg|Urahara uses the Thousand Hands Bright Sky Cannon spell against Aizen. Urahara's_Seal.png|Urahara seals Aizen. Urahara_binds_Aizen_with_Benihime.png|Urahara binds Aizen with Benihime's Shikai ability. Shibari.jpg|Urahara using his Shibari, Benihime technique. Hiosabi.jpg|Urahara using his Hiosabi, Benihime technique. Juzu tsunagi.jpg|Urahara using his Juzutsunagi technique. Uraharaarrivesonscene.jpg|Kisuke arrives at Ichigo's fight with Aizen. Aizenissealed.jpg|Urahara seals away Aizen. Karin And Urahara.png|Karin Kurosaki buys supplies from Kisuke Urahara. Isshin and Kisuke Chapter 454.png|Urahara and Isshin walking through the moonlight steets. Urahara Video Clips Oukasen.gif Shibari.gif HiasobiBenihimeJuzutsunagi.gif Kamisori.gif Tsuppane.gif UraharaChikasumiNoTate.gif|Urahara's Chikasumi no Tate NakeBenihime.gif|Urahara's Nake Benihime Urahara Movie Pics UraharaFTB.jpg|Urahara using his Shikai ability. Category:Images